Kunut Kalifi
by Peter Simons
Summary: T'Pol receives a marriage proposal from some other guy. She doesn't want to marry that guy. Trip doesn't want her to marry that guy either. Naturally, she says yes, just to make things complicated, because … women? You know?


**Kun-ut Kali-fi**

Summary: T'Pol receives a marriage proposal from some other guy. She doesn't want to marry that guy. Trip doesn't want her to marry that guy either. Naturally, she says yes, just to make things complicated, because … _women_?!? You know?

********

Dignity and honor were cornerstones of the Vulcan society. Those who conducted themselves in an honorable way would be treated with honor, and those who had dignified themselves with accomplishments would be treated with respect. But those who had lost their honor through grossly illogical behavior … those would be shunned and penalized for their failures. In severe cases, Vulcans had been banished from the planet for their ill-conceived decisions.

By Vulcan standards, T'Pol was one of the lowliest scum-bags of society. »_The Vulcan language doesn't even have a word to describe someone like me._« she mused with bitterness. She had willingly accepted telepathic contact from a Vulcan without logic — and contracted the Pa'nar Syndrom because of it. She had disobeyed direct orders from the High Command to return to Vulcan — and ventured into the Delphic Expanse on a Human starship instead. She had repeatedly lost her emotional control, she had neglected her meditations, she had engaged in sexual contact with a human — a _subordinate_, no less —, and she had let the sexual intimacy grow into an emotional attachment that was now completely irreversible.

She had fallen in love with Commander Tucker.

And this act was the exact antithesis of _everything_ her heritage stood for. Nothing she could ever accomplish in her life would rid her of this stain in the eyes of the Vulcan people. Vulcan society would never forgive her. It was quite likely that she would _in fact_ be banished from the planet.

Four and a half months ago, the ENTERPRISE's crew had successfully negotiated the Xindi-Human peace treaty and had averted war. Now the ship was on its way back to Earth. For almost all of the crew, this meant _going home_.

Not for T'Pol. She didn't have a home any longer. The Vulcan people did not want to have her back. Her parents would support her unconditionally, she knew, but nobody else would. She would never be accepted back into the Science Directorate, nor would she ever receive a commission on a Vulcan starship; because she was tainted. She had neither honor nor dignity on Vulcan.

She had known this all along, but had ignored the consequences of her actions. She had chosen to indulge her emotions. To part from her lover would make her suffer tremendously — why should any being subject itself to such pain? It was illogical! How could it be right to fight down such a powerful feeling? Especially, such a pleasurable and soothing emotion as she felt for Charles?

No other Vulcan had any idea what it felt like to be loved by a human. To receive such care and affection. She didn't have to conform to a strict codex of rules for Charles to love her. On the contrary: she could be weak around him, she could be vulnerable, she could lose all control and cry in his arms, but he would not condemn her. He would not look down on her. He would love her all the more for it! He was the one she could turn to when nothing else helped, when no meditation and no discipline could soothe her. He would willingly share her pain, he would take it in eagerly, until there was nothing left … And then he would give her bliss.

Charles was her vessel for her weakness. How could she not love him for that? Someone who catches you when you fall? Who loves you for what you are? Someone who can replace a sense of isolation with an urge to smile?

It wouldn't matter to her Vulcan superiors, neighbors, or colleagues. Just thinking those very thoughts was abhorrent to them. She was abhorrent to them for thinking those thoughts.

Subconsciously, she had given up on returning to Vulcan long ago. She had never really fitted into her own society. This feeling had driven her to seek out other worlds and other societies. She had been driven to find someplace she could call _home_. Now she knew, this place was wherever Charles was. She wanted to be with him.

Today she had received a message from her parents: She had been propositioned. An elderly Vulcan named Vanis had lost his mate to an accident in deep space. He expected to live through the cycle of mating once more, maybe twice, so he needed a female companion to satisfy it. That was _all_ he required from her. The proposition made it perfectly clear, that he considered it a generous offer to accept her as his mate. Given who she was. And he was correct. She had already broken her betrothal to Kos. If she refused his proposition, she would be a pariah. She would forever tear down all bridges to her people.

If, on the other hand, she accepted and wedded Vanis, she would regain a _minimum_ of dignity, because being chosen by an honorable Vulcan brought honor upon her as well. She could claim some respect in his name. Wedding Vanis opened her a door back to Vulcan. Back into a life she didn't want. But what was the alternative?

If Charles would ask her to become his bride, she would accept immediately! She was certain she would be faithful to him for as long as she lived. But was he certain he would? If he _were_ certain, he would have asked her … but he had not. He had not spoken of their future yet. He had not committed to a permanent bond.

And she did neither. She had determined, that this was the absolute last line of dignity she would never surrender, she would NEVER coax him into a bond he did not want. She wanted to be chosen out of free will, not out of pity. What little self-respect she had left, she would not beg. She would rather marry Vanis and wither away.

»I have received a message from Vulcan today, Charles. It is from my parents. They informed me that they have found a suitable arrangement for my return to Vulcan.«

»You want to return to Vulcan?«

»I do not know.«

T'Pol closed her eyes and took a moment to calm her mind, before she continued to speak.

»Our mission has ended. The debriefing of the crew on Earth might take several weeks, and there will be diplomatic responsibilities for Captain Archer, you, and every other member of the crew. Your lives will change significantly once we reach Earth. And so will mine. My parents have informed me, that going back to Vulcan is an option I may choose.«

»But that's not what you want to do, T'Pol. It can't be. In three years, you have not once spoken fondly of your life on Vulcan. You cannot possibly have enjoyed being there!«

»Life on Vulcan is not meant to be _enjoyed_, Charles. It is meant to be logical and disciplined.«

»Right. And you want to go back to that?«

»What is the alternative?«

»Just stay on Earth for a while! You have had a part in this mission as important as any of us, T'Pol, you would be more than welcome on Earth, you know that.«

»But what would I do on Earth? I am not a member of Starfleet, I have no commission. And it is not clear whether I could ever get one.«

»Don't be so pessimistic, T'Pol. Earth is not Vulcan, but it's still an awfully big planet. I am sure there is something useful for you to do! You are one of the most qualified scientists I have known, you should have no difficulties finding an occupation pretty much anywhere.«

»Unfortunately, it's not that simple. If I chose to stay on Earth, I would commit a serious affront to my heritage. No other Vulcan would support me, not even the Vulcans who live on Earth.«

»You can't be serious! _Staying on Earth_ is an affront to your heritage? How is that possible?«

»The affront consists not in staying on Earth, but in forfeiting the possible arrangement my parents have informed me of. I have responsibilities towards my family, Charles. I cannot refuse this offer without good reason.«

»You need a good reason to stay on Earth?«

»Yes.«

»That can't be _that_ difficult, T'Pol. How about: We would be together?«

»That would be a good reason, Charles. But will we be together? Unlike me, you _are_ a member of Starfleet. You _will_ be assigned back to ENTERPRISE to leave the solar system.«

»So will you!«

»That is not certain. My people will oppose to being represented to humanity by me. There will be diplomatic pressure.«

»Why are you so pessimistic, T'Pol? The Vulcan High Command doesn't decide who is assigned to Human starships.«

»No, it does not. But you will acknowledge, that Captain Archer cannot give me a commission on ENTERPRISE against the will of his superiors? And that those superiors are susceptible to political pressure? Or coaxing? What if I do _not_ get a commission? Then we will _not_ be together.«

»Tell me something, T'Pol. What exactly _is_ this arrangement that terrifies you so much? Why would not going to Vulcan be such a problem?«

»I have been propositioned.«

Tucker was visibly taken aback: »You have been WHAT?«

»If I return to Vulcan immediately, the honorable Vanis has pledged to choose me as his mate.«

»And who is that guy, if I may ask?«

»He is a biologist on Vulcan. A widower.«

»You don't know him?«

»No.«

»But you would _marry_ him?«

»What is the alternative?«

»The alternative is to NOT marry that guy, T'Pol!«

»Rejecting his offer would offend him and his family greatly. By offering to wed me, Vanis offers me a home on Vulcan. It is an honorable offer.«

»So how do I fit into all this, T'Pol? You becoming the wife of some other guy won't exactly help us being together either! Doesn't that mean anything?«

»What is the alternative?«

»Staying on Earth is apparently not an alternative?«

»Staying on Earth is a very vague and undefined option. Vanis, on the other hand, has made a very concrete and well-defined offer. Logic _and_ my heritage dictate I accept his offer, for it is the best option I have.«

Her discipline teachers would have been proud of her. Her face betrayed no emotion at all, while she slowly died on the inside. She knew the moment of truth had come. Now he would decide whether she would find a home, or whether she would not.

»I don't like the sound of all this, T'Pol. Why do you talk about your future as if it was some inanimate object? As if you had nothing to say in what you want to do? As if I had nothing to say in it?«

»You do have something to say in it, Charles. We are talking about it now.«

»No, we are not really _talking_ about it. You sound like you have made up your mind. I cannot compete with a guy who by merit of being Vulcan has all kinds of benefits going for him. I cannot promise you any commissions. I cannot tell you how life on Earth would be, because I don't know it either. It _is_ a risk. Nothing I can say will change that.«

He could. And it would. But if he didn't know what she needed to hear, then she would not spell it out for him. She had to answer the message soon, there was not much time. She had to be strong now. She was in no position to be disappointed, Charles had given her more than she had ever imagined possible. It had been _her_ weakness that brought her into this mess. She had expected too much.

T'Pol looked at him, completely at a loss what to say. So she spoke the naked truth.

»I regret it deeply, Charles. But that is the way it is.«

********

Trip hadn't actually done something for the whole day, he had just wandered aimlessly through the ship. With ENTERPRISE en route back home, there was not too much left to do. Space dock would take care of the repairs, the crew had earned some rest. That gave him time, time to think about T'Pol. How he had lost her totally out of the blue. One darn letter from home had destroyed their relationship and he hadn't had any chance to prevent it! She ran off to marry any other guy with a house on Vulcan rather than staying with him. And he couldn't even blame her. Her logic was sound, in a sick and twisted way.

What could he offer her? For six months they had frequently shared a bed, yet she had never brought up the topic of a more permanent relationship. She had never spoken of commitment, not once. And neither had he. They had always lived in the moment, because they knew the future would be difficult for them. He was aware of the stigma she would carry with her people, if she openly lived with a human. So he didn't want to push her. He had been grateful for any moment they shared, he was in no position to ask for more. She was already giving him so much more than he would ever have thought possible.

So why had he ever assumed there still could be even more?

Why was he disappointed when she told him marrying a guy she had never met would be a better option than staying with him? Had he thought she would marry _him_? Become Mrs. T'Pol Tucker? Bear him a son with blue eyes, blond hair, and pointy ears? Stay with him on Earth, on Vulcan, or any other god-damn place as long as they were together? Apparently he had, because ever since his bubble had burst, nothing made sense anymore.

What was the point in returning home, when he would live the rest of his days knowing his home was incomplete? How could he ever love another woman after he had loved T'Pol? Why was there, out of the sudden, _nothing_ left to look forward to?

Or was he just selfish? Was this, maybe, the true reason why he had lost her? Because he hadn't thought about her point of view much more often? Because he hadn't confronted these lingering questions about their future much earlier, hadn't faced the hard realities while they had a chance to work things out? Had he been too immature for a true relationship with a Vulcan? Was that why she was returning to her people?

If they weren't meant to be lovers, perhaps he could still salvage their friendship. He feared for his sanity if he lost her altogether. He could not bear the thought of not having her in his life — no matter how minor her role was. There had to remain _some_ string of hope to cling to.

He would respect her decision. He would be thankful for what they had shared. He would stop pitying himself and finally focus on the only thing of real importance: on what was good for T'Pol. If marrying some Vulcan asshole was the right thing for her to do, then the small matter that it would kill him was negligible. For once, he would think of her first.

Absently minded, he realized he had reached his quarters. He stood in front of his doorstep for a while. He didn't want to enter. He would feel no warmth in his quarters alone. But there was no other place to go, and so he entered. The doors had barely closed behind him, before he was unable to hold back the tears any longer.

********

She had made her decision, she had written her reply, and had sent it off on its way to Vulcan. And when she had, panic had stricken her like she had never known it before, and it wouldn't disappear and it wouldn't let go. There was nothing she could do about it, because the only source of relief was not available to her any longer.

Or was it?

Was there any point in avoiding Charles for the miserable day she had left until the Vulcan ship met with ENTERPRISE to pick her up? Was there any point in enduring the suffering any second longer than she absolutely had to? Would she fall as low as to beg him to comfort her?

And she blushed hard as she realized: Yes, she would.

********

There was an eerie silence. They had made love, and it had been wonderful. It had felt so _right_, they had been so happy! For an hour they had forgotten the Universe around them, nothing had mattered but them. And now they just lay there, overwhelmed with the realization of loss. And nothing was right anymore.

»T'Pol, I wanted to say —«

But she interrupted him, suddenly afraid, what he was about to tell her would mean the end.

»Charles, I would like to make a request. It is very personal and I have no right to make it. I am prepared if you do not wish to grant it.«

Trip was obviously surprised and said nothing. He looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and weariness, silently waiting for her to go on. She braced herself for the greatest act of weakness she had ever committed.

»Would you please accompany me to Vulcan? Would you be my guest at my wedding?«

********

»Let me get this straight, you two. This is the most bizarre story I have ever heard, and we all know we have heard a lot. I'll need a second run to understand it. You —« Archer pointed at T'Pol. »— have decided to marry a Vulcan called Vanis?«

»That is correct, Captain.«

»And since that has to happen _right away_, you'll be picked up in 20 hours?«

»Yes.«

»Right. Of course, when my First Officer disappears into thin air, my Chief Engineer can't stay on board. Can he? So —« Archer looked at Trip with open confusion. »— for some inelaborate reason, Vulcan customs dictate that you be accompanied by him. Right?«

»Yes, Captain.«

»And you agreed to that, Trip?«

»Yes, Captain. I do.«

He turned to the window and watched the stars pass by while the ship traveled at high warp towards their home planet. He felt the first wave of a massive headache strike him, and he knew this headache would become stronger and fiercer the longer he argued with T'Pol and Trip. So he assessed his options to get out of this mess.

If he allowed his two senior officers to leave the ship, he would be sitting in a cell with padded walls once they arrived on Earth. If, on the other hand, he did _not_ allow them to leave together, his life would be a living hell for, well, _ever_. He had had no idea how stupid those two really were. She went off to marry any other guy, and he went along. What was happening here?

»Alright. I'll grant you two a leave of absence for medical reasons. Talk to Phlox. Whatever. I expect _both_ of you to be back on ENTERPRISE before we reach Earth. That gives you at least 5 days on Vulcan. Trip absolutely _has_ to be back by then. No further discussion.«

»Thank you, Captain.« they both said almost simultaneously, before they left with a polite nod.

********

T'Pol felt like a drug addict who had just found another fix. Everything but the moment disappeared, now that she was alone with Charles on the Vulcan ship. The other Vulcans didn't care for her company, as she had predicted, so she could spend four full days with him before the ship reached Vulcan. She knew it was an illusion, but it was an illusion that helped her live for four more days.

********

Trip wasn't so sure anymore whether going along on this trip had been such a good idea. T'Pol was the nicest, most adorable, most wonderful T'Pol he had ever witnessed. They had loved each other frequently, slowly, carefully. Not only did they not want to upset the Vulcans sensitive hearings, they also found pleasure in wasting what little time they had so wonderfully.

But now things had clearly run out of hand. He was madly in love with the woman, and they were on their way to her WEDDING! She never spoke of it, she never mentioned anything of the future. And he did not dare to.

But now, she had informed him that he would stay in her parents' house!

»I don't know, T'Pol. Do you think that is appropriate?«

»Why should it not be? You just won't commit any inappropriate acts while in my parents' house, and it will be fine.«

»I really don't know, I have a strange feeling about —«

»Charles, aren't you curious to meet my parents? Aren't you curious to see where I grew up? Do you realize it might be the last chance to see it?«

»No. I had not.«

He was putty in her hands.

********

T'Pol's parents lived a bit outside of the larger settlements, nearer to the desert. A shuttle had dropped them off on a landing pad, only a three-minute-walk afar from their house. But even though it was only a short walk, Tucker began to sweat and to run short of oxygen. The gravity on Vulcan was higher than on Earth, or Earth vessels. And it was incredibly hot. But the atmosphere was also quiet and calming, in a way. Had he found this peaceful scenery near an ocean, it would have been a wonderful place!

He had known a lot about Vulcan before he actually came here, but still the world was very alien. All buildings were bare of ornaments, everything was built to withstand the sand — and solely for that purpose. The houses were flat, they had no more then 2 floors, and all of them were almost quadratic. The whole sight was unreal, especially combined with the sound of the wind, which constantly blew sand in their faces.

********

T'Pol walked the short way calmly. The thought of seeing her parents soothed her distress momentarily. She would be in their house — nothing could happen to her there. And she had the company of Commander Tucker for one more night, before it would all end. Humans had written very long and intense novels about stories like hers. Some of them ended happily.

Her parents had probably noticed the shuttle: They already waited for her. The house was built on slightly higher ground, so a few steps lead up to small stone patio in front of the door. They were as calm and as composed as ever, but she knew them better. They were pleased to see her.

»Mother, Father, I have returned from a long journey for my wedding.«

********

Trip had no idea what to expect. He had had several family reunions himself, but what would Vulcans do on such an occasion? He watched the proceedings from a bit aside, because he did not want to disturb. T'Pol had greeted her parents very formally, he thought, although her voice had been warm. Somewhat.

But what actually happened blew his mind. Her parents just quietly stepped towards her and embraced her together. All three of them stood there, just silently holding each other. It was the most human thing he had ever seen T'Pol do! It was deeply touching to see them like that.

After a while, they separated and T'Pol's father addressed him indirectly.

»I see you have brought a guest, T'Pol?«

»Yes, Father. This is my colleague Commander Charles Tucker. I have invited him to be my guest at the wedding.«

Her mother addressed her now, and for the first time, Trip really noticed her. She was the spitting image of T'Pol! She was visibly older, but she also looked wiser, softer, and calmer. She had a soothing presence, he could feel it standing five meters away.

»Is that wise, T'Pol? It is uncustomary to invite guests except for family members.«

»I consider him like a family member.«

Her father spoke again, this time addressing Trip directly.

»Then so shall we. Please, Commander Tucker, come inside. You must be exhausted from the heat, it is much cooler in the house. We have prepared a meal, it should be enough for four of us.«

Without further ado, T'Pol's parents turned and entered the house, T'Pol following behind. So he said nothing. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway. This was _not_ what he had expected.

********

They had eaten their meal in silence, as it was customary among Vulcans. But the silence was comfortable. Trip was amused by just watching T'Pol's parents. They were not like any Vulcan he had ever met — except for T'Pol. Like she did, they showed emotional reactions in very subtle ways, they were even affectionate with each other. Not like an Earth couple would have been, of course, but differently. They seemed to be always aware of each other. They knew how to communicate without words. T'Pol's father would reach for a bowl and offer it to his wife, and she would just take it as if she had him asked for it — but she hadn't. Then she would re-fill his glass with water, without him saying a word, but after the third glass, she just stopped doing it — and he didn't re-fill his glass either, so apparently he wasn't thirsty anymore. It was a sight to behold. It was, as if he'd watch his own parents.

He hadn't spoken a word to either of T'Pol's parents yet — heck, they hadn't even been _introduced_ to him yet —, but he liked them already. He had been here for less than an hour, but he could understand why this was _home_ to T'Pol.

Once the table had been cleared, they settled down with tea.

»Commander Tucker, your arrival comes somewhat unexpected for us. It seems, our daughter hadn't had the opportunity to inform us she would be bringing a guest for her wedding. It will require a moment to prepare a room for you.«

»Please, I don't want to cause any inconvenience! It was indeed rather unexpected that I'd be given permission to accompany T'Pol. Normally, the Captain would not allow both senior officers to leave the ship. But given the circumstances …«

»It is no inconvenience, Commander. A guest of our daughter is a guest of ours.«

»I'm glad to hear that, Sir.«

T'Pol's father sat back in his chair and looked at him with barely hidden amusement as he raised his right eyebrow.

T'Pol came to his rescue: »Commander Tucker, I apologize. I have not properly introduced you. Please meet S'Ter and T'Pon of Vulcan, my father and my mother.«

Now it was her mother's turn to look amused. She gave Trip a wry look: »_Sir_ and _Madam_ would, however, be quite an appropriate way of addressing us.«

»I don't mind at all, Madam. Actually, it is customary among humans to express respect for the parents of a friend.«

»What a logical custom.«

»Don't mind my wife, Commander. These inexplicable thought patterns are inherited only by the female side of the family. Our names will suffice.«

»I really don't mind, Sir.«

»It is quite unnecessary, _Commander_.«

Trip loved T'Pol's parents.

********

»… in the collision, the bay door had come loose and stuck to the alien ship as it crashed down on the moon. One of the few parts of the hull, which is readily identifiable, because the ship's name and registration is printed on it.«

»That means, your colleague and you must have known your ship had been involved in the crash.«

»That was the logical conclusion, but all we saw was debris on the moon with ENTERPRISE's bay door in the midst of it. We assumed, the ENTERPRISE had crashed on that moon!«

»But Commander, there couldn't be enough debris from the ship, which would have fitted into your shuttle bay, to mistake it for the debris your own ship would have left!«

»That is easy for you to say, Ma'am. But in that particular moment, our minds wouldn't work rationally. We were too shocked to think clearly, I guess.«

»Why had your ship been delayed in the first place?«

»We were hit by a micro-singularity, Mother.«

»No? Is that true? Do you have proof, T'Pol?«

»Unfortunately not. I have gathered some promising sensor readings, but they do not constitute conclusive proof.«

»Did you bring those readings with you?«

»I will contact Captain Archer about this matter, Mother. I am certain, he will have the files transmitted to you.«

»You are interested in astrophysics, Ma'am?«

»Yes, Commander. I am an astrophysicist, micro-singularities have been an important research topic of mine.«

»T'Pol! Why have you never told me your mother is an astrophysicist, just like you are?«

»Where is the relevance?«

»What do you mean? You've chosen the same profession as your mother. The daughter continues her mother's work. Don't you think that's cute?«

»It is chance, Commander.«

********

»Be serious, Commander Tucker. There are numerous explanations, which do not involve time travel.«

»What is it with Vulcans and time travel? Why don't you believe in time travel?«

»Commander, we all _know_ time travel does exist. It is equivalent to superluminal velocity. I think the Earth physicist Einstein proved that centuries ago. Vulcans knew it for millennia.«

Trip was floored by the answer.

»The point is, Commander, that not everything you _perceive_ as time travel is adequately explained by General Relativity. It is often much more readily explained by quantum theory, thus you should apply the concept of a Multiverse, not time travel. I am certain, you are familiar with Occam's razor?«

»I wouldn't be much of an engineer if I wouldn't!«

»You are an engineer?«

T'Pol's father had that amused look again, but this time his attention focused on his daughter. T'Pol shifted slightly in her chair, but she remained stoically silent. Trip answered instead.

»I'm the Chief Engineer of the ENTERPRISE. Apparently, T'Pol has never mentioned that?«

»No, she hasn't.«

Finally T'Pol spoke: »Commander Tucker, my father used to be the Chief Engineer of the Vulcan starship VALERIS.«

»Your father is an engineer? Like I am? You must be kidding me, T'Pol. Why have you never mentioned this?«

»Where is the relevance?«

»Are you embarrassed, T'Pol?«

»I am NOT.«

»You sure look like it.«

»I do NOT.«

»Gee, and why are you so tense, T'Pol?«

»Mother, I will prepare the guest room now. The folly of arguing _time travel_ with Commander Tucker does not require my presence.«

With this, she stood up and left before anyone else could say a word. Trip turned to her parents for support.

»She just can't admit when she is wrong, can she?«

»No.« her mother answered without a thought.

Her father nodded in confirmation: »Never.«

********

It was a nightmare. Her parents had practically hit Charles over the head with the obvious. Much to her embarrassment.

********

»I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you aren't like any other Vulcans I have met.«

»Why would that surprise you, Commander? We are individuals, no one is like any other.«

»I know, I know. But … the Vulcans I have met were completely different. Very formal and tense all the time. They certainly didn't seem to appreciate humor.«

»I concede that the impression may be misleading, Commander. The Vulcans you have met — so I presume — were mostly members of the fleet. Or bureaucrats. Individuals who hold such positions tend to share certain character traits in my experience. Is that much different with humans?«

»Now that you mention it … actually not. There is a sort of common mentality among Starfleet officers as well. I guess, if the only human you know is Malcolm Reed, you might get a wrong impression about the general populace of Earth as well.«

»Then it is fortunate, we have had the chance to correct that misconception, Commander.«

»Sir, Madam, may I ask you a … well, personal question?«

»We will know once you have asked it.«

»Right. I mean, you seem to be much more tolerant of emotional behavior than any other Vulcans I have met. Isn't emotional behavior against the teachings of Surak? Don't get me wrong — I am not complaining!«

»It is an interesting question, Commander. One, you will get many different answers to, depending on who you ask. The words of Surak cannot possibly cover every aspect of life, they cannot determine any choice we ever have to make. You cannot live by the letters of Surak's words, you can only live by the spirit of them. Every individual finds a different path.«

»Perhaps I do not know enough about Surak's work to understand the significance of that, but —«

T'Pol's mother interrupted him: »Have you never read the teachings of Surak?«

»No, actually I have not.«

»I see.«

Without another word, she stood and left the room. Trip was momentarily confused, but her father continued to talk to him, seemingly without registering that his wife had left.

»Commander, Surak himself has said that his logic failed him where it concerned his children. It is no different with my logic when it concerns T'Pol. Or my wife. I cannot determine my actions by logic alone when either of them is involved. So I don't pretend I could.«

»Do many Vulcans see it like that?«

»Very few.«

T'Pol's mother returned to the room with a PADD and gave it to Trip.

»Here, Commander. When T'Pol accepted the posting on Earth, my husband and I decided to learn English. We translated the teachings of Surak as an exercise. The work is still very incomplete, we have gotten only as far as the first 8 chapters, unfortunately.«

»Why, thank you Madam. This is a wonderful gift. I really appreciate it.«

»It has gotten late, Commander. Shall I show you to your room?«

********

T'Pol was startled by the knock on her door. For a split-second, she hoped it would be Charles, but she immediately remembered that he didn't even know in which room she slept.

»Come in.«

»T'Pol, may we speak?«

»Of course, Father.«

»I am interested to hear your reasons for inviting Commander Tucker to your wedding.«

»I have been very close to him during my time on ENTERPRISE.«

»That is a reason _not_ to invite him to your wedding, my daughter.«

»He has saved my life numerous times. I owe him respect.«

»And now you assume, he will save your life once more?«

»You have not lost your preference for colorful aphorisms, Father.«

»You still avoid questions you don't wish to answer, my daughter.«

»My life does not need to be saved.«

»Does he know that?«

»Don't concern yourself, Father. He will not challenge my marriage.«

»Is that so?«

»Yes.«

»Does he know that?«

»He has not challenged my marriage in five _days_, Father. Nor will he tomorrow.«

»Do you wish him to?«

»I wish to return home.«

»I wish you will, my daughter.«

********

»Come in.«

»Commander, I hope I don't disturb you.«

Trip jumped off the bed and took a step towards T'Pol to hug her, but half-way through, he froze dead in his tracks.

»Uh … no, Ma'am. I was just … uh —«

»Is something wrong, Commander?«

»No, not at all. I mistook you for T'Pol for a second. Sorry.«

She raised an eyebrow while closing the door behind her. »Fascinating.« she remarked before going on: »May I ask you a personal question?«

Trip instinctively wanted to yell _no_! Whatever she had come to ask him, you had to be no genius to realize it wouldn't be fun.

»Of course.«

»What are your intentions towards my daughter, Commander?«

»I beg your pardon?«

»I don't wish to intrude, Commander Tucker, but you will realize, this is a question which concerns me and my husband.«

»I don't really know how to answer that, Ma'am. All I know is that I don't want to cause any trouble.«

»You have not come to challenge the marriage of my daughter?«

Trip could read her face like he could read T'Pol's, and what he saw was surprise, pure and simple.

»No. I have come because T'Pol invited me to. I wasn't sure whether it's appropriate, but she said, as long as I do not commit … Anyway, no. Like I said, I don't want to cause any trouble.«

»Do you realize why T'Pol has invited you?«

»Because we are friends?«

Again her mother's face turned into an exact duplicate of T'Pol's. This time, she looked at him as if he were stupid. He knew that look well.

»You really don't know!«

»Don't know what?«

»The wedding ceremony is called _kun-ut kali-fi_, Commander. This means _marriage or challenge_. The ritual is part of our heritage for as long as any Vulcan can remember, it is ancient.«

»I _could_ challenge the marriage?«

»T'Pol can challenge the marriage, Commander. The bride may demand her groom to prove his worthiness by fighting for her. It is the _kali-fi_. Only if he is prepared to kill for her, he may marry her. It is a test of dedication.«

»To KILL?«

»Of course. It is a test of _dedication_.«

It took Trip more than a minute to digest this information. He slumped back to sit on the bed and rubbed his temples. T'Pon spoke to him in a soft voice.

»When the bride demands the _kali-fi_, she may choose a champion to fight for her honor. If the male accepts, he will fight her groom to the death. The victor may then claim the female as his property.«

»But that is barbaric, T'Pon!«

»How dare you judge my heritage, Commander! This derogatory term is entirely inappropriate!«

»What else do you call it?«

»I have told you two times already: It is a test of dedication!«

»And because a woman wants to have a guy's dedication tested, someone has to _die_?«

»If there is no conflict of interest, there is no _kali-fi_, Commander. If there _is_ a conflict of interest, it must be resolved. A marriage is not determined by logic — you of all people should understand that —, so the conflict cannot be resolved by logic either! My people resolve it in the most logical way. The ritual is alien, not barbaric. You should learn to objectify other cultures, Commander, so that you know when to pass judgment and when not.«

»You haven't just said that, have you?«

»You heard me.«

And Trip couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence. But he sobered up quickly.

»I am sorry, Ma'am. I really am. I didn't mean to offend you. You are right, this ritual is very alien to me.«

»Perhaps you shouldn't look at it from a human perspective, Commander. For millennia, every Vulcan female has had the _right_ to know her mate would give his life for her. Anyone who is unwilling to, is not a worthy mate for my daughter.«

»Why are you telling me this, T'Pon?«

»Do you know why my daughter does never admit to it when she is being illogical, Commander Tucker?«

»No. Why is that?«

»Because she is too proud to.«

********

»We have greatly overestimated our daughter's intelligence, T'Pon.«

»She has found a suitable mate then, S'Ter.«

»Which one do you refer to?«

»The one I know.«

»Will he challenge Vanis?«

»Yes.«

»Did he say so, or do you?«

»He will do whatever T'Pol wishes, my husband.«

»Then he will challenge Vanis.«

»Do you ever wonder whether fate exists, S'Ter?«

»What makes you wonder about fate?«

»Don't you agree that this situation _is_ an incredible coincidence?«

»I agree that our daughter is as stubborn as you are, my wife.«

»I am NOT!«

********

And suddenly it all made sense. So many things he hadn't known how to explain just fell into place. Vulcans were betrothed at the age of seven, divorce simply didn't _exist_. A Vulcan had no idea what a casual relationship even was. Like everything they did, a relationship was all or nothing.

Of course T'Pol had never spoken of taking their relationship to the next level, because for her, there was no next level. She had been totally committed, she had risked everything to be with him. The right thing to do would have been to ask her to marry him FIRST THING IN THE MORNING after they had slept with each other. And had he known it back then, he would have!

Could he have known?

There had been so many signs. He just had to think of how unbelievably possessive she was. A week after they had gotten together, he had flirted with Ensign Meyers, a xenobiologist who worked under T'Pol's supervision. They had met when he came to see T'Pol — and just for a second, they had had the briefest, most innocent eye contact and had exchanged a few polite words. He hadn't even called it flirting until T'Pol had _discussed_ the matter.

********

»Do you find Ensign Meyers attractive, Charles?«

»I hardly know her, T'Pol, today was the first time I actually talked to her.«

»Surely your male instincts do not require elaborate periods of time to determine whether a female is attractive?«

»I am not that shallow, T'Pol.«

»You do not find her attractive?«

»Not particularly, no.«

»But you did not avert your eyes when she looked straight into your face today?«

»Why should I?«

»You did not realize she had turned her body to you, that she looked straight at you, even though this was not the direction in which she intended to go?«

»Did she?«

»You did not realize she was standing far closer to you than it is common for someone you don't find attractive?«

»Are you jealous, T'Pol?«

»You did not realize that she smiled at you the entire time you spoke to her?«

»T'Pol, would you please relax?«

»If you did not realize any of these things, Charles, and if you do not find her attractive, then why did you smile back?«

»Listen. I am sorry. It didn't mean anything, T'Pol, I was on my way to see _you_. Don't you know that?«

»I know what I see, Charles, and I saw you demonstrating interest in Ensign Meyers.«

»You are blowing this way out of proportion, T'Pol. I didn't even consciously register the things you describe. It didn't mean _anything_!«

»Do you see me encouraging other males to pursue me?«

»I did not enc…«

»Do you see _me_ doing it, Charles?«

»No, T'Pol.«

»If we assume, hypothetically, that you did in fact not court Ensign Meyers intentionally, then you have been giving her entirely inappropriate signals.«

»You're right, T'Pol.«

»You have been giving _me_ entirely inappropriate signals, Charles.«

»It will never happen again, T'Pol.«

»It better not!«

********

That night, she had been like a fury in bed. She had been aggressive, almost violent. His body had looked like a battlefield when he woke up the next morning. She had scratched him, bitten him, sprained his right wrist, and almost dislocated his shoulder. She had so much strength, the grip of her fingers could leave a bruise. And they had.

He had never looked at another women again.

But he had failed to realize _why_ she had reacted that way. Ever since that night, for six months, there had always been a bruise on his chest, a bite mark on his collarbone, or a trail of fingernails on his back. Every single day. First she would inflict the damage, then she tended to the wound fanatically. He had assumed, she would try to make up for losing control — but the truth was, she had everything but lost control: She had marked him. No female in the Alpha Quadrant could miss the fact that he was taken. Her name was written on him in blood.

How much more possessive can it get?

He had enjoyed her ministrations thoroughly. Her possessiveness had been a huge turn-on. But only now did he realize, she had been uncertain about his commitment! She had felt the _need_ to mark him.

Trip got up from the bed and took off his shirt. He stood in front of the small mirror in his room and studied his chest in it. A crimson trace of four fingernails ran straight across it. She had given him that yesterday night. Their last night together before arriving on Vulcan. It was a message written in the universal language of primal desires. A language, which should transcend all barriers of race and species. But still it had taken him six months to decipher its meaning.

It read: _Are you prepared to KILL for me, Charles?_

********

They walked in silence. Three Vulcans and a human on their way to the _kun-ut kali-fi_. The ceremony would be held at an ancient site in the desert. T'Pon had explained, it was more than 5,000 years old. Hundred thousands of Vulcans had married at this place. Hundred thousands of Vulcan females had been asked the same question T'Pol would be asked today.

The procession was a strange sight to human eyes. T'Pol's mother and father wore perfectly ordinary clothes, nothing ceremonial. Neither did he, he was dressed in his Starfleet uniform. Only T'Pol wore a beautiful dress for the occasion, a very decent, chaste gown, which revealed no skin except for her arms and her face. It was made of a blue flowing fabric that looked like satin. She was beautiful. No twinkling galaxy and no spiral nebula could compete with the sight of her, as she walked slowly through the sand on bare feet, clad in blue satin. Even the elements themselves seemed to be awed by her, for the wind didn't blow any sand in her face and the scorching sun softened its rays before they met her. She looked surreal, like a princess out of a fairy tale.

He had no such luck. Trip was certain, he would be sun-burnt when they returned. The heat was excruciating and made him sweat profoundly. The sand seemed to be everywhere, in his face, in his clothes, all over his body. It itched. But even worse was the itch in his mind, because there was no way to soothe it. He would have to make a decision soon.

He noted that T'Pol was the only one of them to carry a small bag. Neither he nor her parents had brought anything with them, so he wondered idly what was in it. »_Probably a gift for her husband._« he thought with bitterness.

What would he do?

He had no right to challenge the marriage, only she had. But what if she didn't? Would he be able to just stand there and watch her marry an old Vulcan who didn't care for her? Would he embarrass her and her family if he'd be unable to keep his mouth shut?

And even worse: What would he do _if_ she challenged the marriage? T'Pon had left little doubt that this was what her daughter intended to do — why else would she have brought him here? Since he was the only male in her party, except for her father, it was quite obvious that he would be chosen to fight. And the intimate experience with T'Pol suggested, that no matter how old her husband-to-be was, it _would_ be a fight to the death. In this desert, on this planet, every other Vulcan was physically superior to him.

Was that why she hadn't asked him to fight for her? Was she afraid he would die?

Was he afraid to die for T'Pol?

Was he prepared to kill for T'Pol?

After walking for an hour, they finally arrived at the site. It was in the midst of nowhere, in a place that looked like any other place in a desert. Several large boulders lay there in a loose circle and formed an arena. Whether this site was natural or artificially created, he couldn't say. But he could say that battles had been fought here. The place emanated history, tales of love, blood, and death.

Trip was seriously parched and exhausted by now, but he said nothing and just followed T'Pol and her parents into the circle of rocks, only to find another ring of flat, small stones on the inside. The ring was empty except for a single gong, which reflected the light of the sun into his eyes. Several meters behind it, a Vulcan stood on a rock, two, maybe three meters above their heads: the priestess. She showed no reaction at all when they arrived and slowly walked to the right outside of the ring.

Now it would begin.

T'Pol stood before her parents and nodded politely, first to her mother, then to her father. They returned the nod in unison, but no word was spoken. Then T'Pol gracefully walked over to Trip and stood before him. She was as composed she ever had been, and much to his astonishment, suddenly so was he. T'Pol took another step towards him, standing very close now. She spoke softly to him, barely a whisper, so nobody else could hear her words.

She said: »You will need this.«

She handed him the bag she had been carrying and slowly walked backwards, away from him, but still facing him. It took an eternity before she finally turned and went to the entrance of the inner stone ring, calmly waiting there without entering.

Trip opened the bag and looked inside. In it were two large bottles of water.

********

T'Pol didn't have to wait long. Vanis arrived in the company of his mother — or so she assumed, because she had never seen him or her before. He was about the same age as Soval. He wore the traditional Vulcan robes, had the traditional hair-cut, and he wore the traditional face Vulcans always wore: It was blank. It said nothing. He was nothing like Charles. He didn't make her feel. He never would. He never would want to. She was dead on the inside already. It made no difference. She was completely uninvolved as she watched him proceed to the ring. It didn't concern her.

He didn't seem to notice her either. His gaze was expressionless and directed at nowhere in particular, definitely not at her.

He entered the ring, walked straight for the gong, and without further ado rang it once to announce his presence. After an appropriate pause, he rang it once more, announcing that he was ready for the ceremony to commence. T'Pol slowly entered the ring as well and went towards him, finally standing next to him, facing the priestess. So did he. He still hadn't looked at her once.

T'Pol faintly noted how her parents and his mother now entered the ring as well, waiting at a distance to the right and left side of them respectively. Only Charles remained on the outside, because he was not a family member. And as she saw him standing there, alone, holding the bag she had given him, regret washed over T'Pol. But she fought it down furiously, unwilling to bring shame on her parents by uncontrolled behavior.

She fixed her eyes on the priestess and readied herself for the end. It was pointless to fool herself any longer.

The priestess spoke now. She had a clear and calm voice, which echoed between the boulders, impressing on everyone present her authority and wisdom.

»What you are about to see comes down from the time of the Beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul — this is our way.«

She paused for a moment and studied the couple that stood before her. Vulcan ceremonies were brief. Essential. There was nothing to say, except for one more thing.

»_Kali farr!_«

T'Pol had known this moment would come. The _time for challenge_. But now that she heard the words, she was unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to do anything but stand there and die slowly. She closed her eyes and waited in horror for the gong to ring a third time. The sound that would seal her fate.

But a different sound was heard, the sound of a voice. It was much deeper than the priestess' voice. It had not been trained to speak the Vulcan words, it was not used to addressing a crowd during a ceremony. But still it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, and it forced the authority of its owner on everyone who heard it, for it had spoken powerful words with determination. Charles had yelled the words into the site and they rang between the boulders for an eternity.

»_Kali-fi!_«

Nobody moved, not until the echo had died. And when it did, the weight of an entire galaxy just fell off her and she was free! Nothing would ever be the same after hearing those words. Forever, Vulcan females had spoken them at a place like this — and now that it was her turn, she knew no conscious thought at all. She was controlled by an instinct much older and much more powerful than anything a civilization could ever impress on a being. Millennia of discipline, logic, and control meant nothing to her right now. She was nothing but a female who had received the greatest gift she could ever hope to.

With slow, purposeful strides, she moved towards the gong and placed herself between it and Vanis, barring it from him. She stood erect, her head held up high, before she yelled the challenge into the face of her groom.

»_Kali-fi!_«

For a moment, it seemed as if her words had resurrected the echo of her lover's words in the stone walls, and they were united in it, no matter what happened. They had made their declaration.

********

»Why did _you_ not challenge my marriage, S'Ter?«

»Because I knew you would, T'Pon.«

********

T'Pol was _intoxicated_ by her power. She felt like a warrior princess of ancient times — and she was! Had she lived in ancient times, WAR would have been fought over her! She was beautiful. Males would _kill_ to be with her. She was _desirable_. Life was not worth living without her. She was not born into ancient times, but it did not make a difference. 10,000 years of logic had not been able to tame her, she still commanded life and death, like her predecessors had. Today, blood would be spilled in her name. A male would _die_ for her. To be with her.

She looked at Vanis in barely hidden contempt. This worm had dared to claim her. He had no honor at all. He had lived a life with his mate, and when he had lost her, he had wanted to replace her like a broken household item, instead of following her at the time of _pon farr_, like he should. But he had made the last mistake of his life, because she was TAKEN. She belonged to Charles, and he would NOT ALLOW another male to touch her. He would battle him. He would kill him. And he would battle and kill every other male who had the impertinence of wanting her. He had declared it for all the world to hear: She was _HIS_!

T'Pol threw her head back and laughed into the sky.

********

»Our daughter is much more composed than you were at the _kali-fi_, T'Pon.«

»Yes. It is because _she_ seems to be certain that her chosen-one will win the battle, S'Ter.«

********

The priestess spoke again.

»T'Pol, you have chosen the _kali-fi_. You are prepared to become the property of the victor?«

»I am prepared.«

»Vanis, do you accept the _kali-fi_ according to our laws and customs?«

»Yes.«

»T'Pol, you will choose your champion.«

»As it was in the dawn of our days, as it is today, as it will be for all tomorrows, I make my choice.«

She turned and pointed at Charles.

»I choose this one.«

********

When T'Pol chose him, all doubt just vanished from Trip. He had never seen anything as beautiful as T'Pol was right now. And he knew, he could _never_ give up that women. If it meant death … then so be it.

********

T'Pol walked past her groom without so much as even looking at him. She walked to Charles. And she radiated energy with every step. She walked with pride.

********

»You broke protocol, Charles.«

»Did I?«

»Yes. You had no right to challenge the marriage.«

»I am sorry, T'Pol. Perhaps, if you go back and hit that gong —«

»No. It is too late for that, Charles. You know you will have to fight Vanis? Until one of you is dead?«

»Yes.«

»You must not underestimate him, Charles. He may be older, but he has you at a disadvantage, because you are not used to the gravity and the heat.«

»I know.«

»Don't let him wear you out! You must fight quickly, Charles, with determination.«

»I know, T'Pol.«

»You must not underestimate your opponent, Charles! He will fight with anger, and he is much stronger than you are.«

»You have already said that.«

»Keep him at a distance. Make sure he cannot reach you!«

»Alright.«

»Do you know how to fight with a _lirpa_?«

»No.«

»Neither does he. He is a civilian. He probably hasn't wielded a weapon ever since he was 18 years old, Charles. This is your advantage.«

»Great.«

»Handle the _lirpa_ like you would handle a long stick, like the Japanese _bo_. On one end, there will be a curved blade, like a saber. On the other end, these is a shorter, straight blade. He will try to impale you with it. You must keep the _lirpa_ in front of you, never at your side! You must use it to parry his attacks.«

»Good.«

»Just ignore the blades. Make sure he doesn't hit you. He will lose control and fight with anger. This is your advantage.«

»Okay.«

»You must be CALM, Charles. His anger is your advantage. He will not be able to control it.«

»I am calm, T'Pol.«

»You are foolish, Charles. You are a FOOL!«

»T'Pol? Do you think you could call me _Trip_ now?«

»We will talk about it, _after_ you have survived the battle, Charles.«

********

»So, T'Pol. Will you call me _Trip_ now?«

»Of course not. I never would.«

********

»Listen, Charles. This is the last request I can ever and will ever make, but you _have_ to fulfill it!«

»I will, T'Pol. What do you wish?«

»Survive.«

And she just gave up her control. It didn't matter. She kissed him hungrily.

********

»I don't recall you doing that, T'Pon.«

»Yes, S'Ter. I was much more composed at the _kali-fi_ than our daughter is.«

********

After giving them a moment to consider their decision, the priestess addressed T'Pol.

»T'Pol, what is the name of your champion?«

»His name is Charles Tucker, Priestess.«

»Very well. Charles Tucker, do you accept the _kali-fi_?«

»I accept the _kali-fi_.«

»Then here begins the act of combat for possession of the female T'Pol. As it was at the time of the Beginning, so it is now. Bring forth the _lirpa_.«

Two aides entered the circle of stones, each of them carrying a _lirpa_ — the weapon T'Pol had described to Trip. They stood on either side of the gong and waited for the combatants to arrive.

Trip walked towards them slowly and consciously. He was well aware that his life might end here and now, so he took his time to focus on how it felt to be alive. He felt the sun burn on his head and shoulders, he felt the wind pull at his hair and clothes. He listened to the sound this feet made in the sand, as he slowly walked to the site of their battle.

He felt odd. He should have been nervous. He should have been anxious. But when he looked at the man who had tried to take T'Pol from him, when he saw his arrogant expression, the contemptuous way he looked back at him, then all he felt was ice-cold rage. He had never been calmer, more determined, more reckless, and more dangerous a man before. He fought for the woman he loved.

T'Pol had been right. He would not underestimate Vanis. But Vanis would underestimate him, and that was his advantage. This Vulcan had no idea what he was capable of. An hour ago, he didn't have any idea about that himself.

When he reached the spot, both Vulcan aides took the weapon in both hands and offered them to the fighters. Without hesitation, Trip accepted the _lirpa_ and weighed it in his hands, tried to figure out the balance of the weapon. Out of the corner of his eyes, he observed Vanis, and he too weighed the weapon carefully. He did not seem to know how to handle it any more or any better than Trip did. T'Pol had been right again.

The aides carried the gong out of the stone ring and vanished as inconspicuously as they had appeared. Then the priestess spoke for the last time.

»If both survive the _lirpa_, combat will continue with the _ahn-wun_. It has begun, let no-one interfere.«

********

T'Pol had told him, his best chance would be to make the Vulcan angry? Make him lose control? No problem at all. Making Vulcans lose control was what Trip did best. Vanis stood opposite of him, holding his weapon ready to attack. But he was not yet ready. Trip could see how the Vulcan struggled to get into the fury his logical mind required for battle. He was not prepared to kill.

So Trip pulled down the zipper of his shirt and bared his chest. He towered opposite of his enemy and pointed at the trail of fingernails on his chest.

»Hey? Logic-Guy? Do you know who gave me that?«

The Vulcan attacked him with the saber-end of the _lirpa_, but Trip dodged the half-heartened attempt of a kill easily. The Vulcan may be stronger than he was, but Vanis hadn't fought in more than 150 years, and Trip knew it.

»Your wife did.«

Again the Vulcan attacked him, but he was still too cautious and too guarded to be really dangerous. Trip just jumped out of his range and went on taunting him.

»And she did not while we were discussing logic, Vanis.«

He had to give the Vulcan credit for his control, though. A _human_ would have freaked out immediately when insulted like this.

»You know what? She said, I'd better take care of her once more before she married you, because everybody knows you can't get it up anymore. Not even in _pon farr_. Is that true?«

And that did the trick. Some insults were truly universal.

The Vulcan blinked. Then he lunged at Trip with fury and spun his _lirpa_ in an arc at him. Trip barely managed to parry the blow with his own weapon, but the impact rippled through his body with unexpected force. The Vulcan _was_ strong!

Vanis raised his _lirpa_ over his head and again swung the saber at trip in a wide arc, even more powerfully than before. Trip had been shaken by the first blow, and when he realized the danger, there was no more time to parry the attack. He instinctively jumped towards the Vulcan, to decrease the distance between them. And this saved his life, because he wasn't hit by the blade but by stick of the _lirpa_. Still, when the blow crashed into his hip, he saw stars for a prolonged moment.

The next thing he knew was a searing pain in his right shoulder. It felt, as if someone had poked a red-hot iron into his flesh, and Trip let out a piercing scream of agony, which echoed hence and forth between the stones walls.

But the pain would become even more intense, it wouldn't subside. Trip felt himself being pushed backwards and finally managed to focus his eyes, only to see that Vanis had speared him onto the straight blade of his _lirpa_. The Vulcan drove the weapon further into the wound, as if he was trying to push it right through Trip.

Vanis drove Trip backwards like the speared animal he was, until the human slammed with his back against the unforgiving stone of one of the boulders. He was trapped. With all his strength, anger, and hatred, the Vulcan jerked the lirpa out of the Commanders shoulder, only to thrust it back in again. But this time, his rage was so great, that the blade pierced Trip's shoulder and went on to penetrate the rock for several inches.

Trip cried out from the excruciating pain once more and almost lost consciousness. His knees gave in and his body slumped forward. Hadn't he been fixed to the rock by the blade, he would have fallen into the sand face first.

But Vanis brought him back into full consciousness by twisting and jerking the _lirpa_ around, causing even more serious damage to Trip's shoulder. With satisfaction, the Vulcan watched the red blood run down his enemy's body and drip into the sand. He had lost all control, his primal nature had taken over and he openly enjoyed the cruelty of his ministrations. He twisted the blade again and again, just to see the human squirm and hear him cry. He would slaughter him like an animal.

********

Trip slowly raised his eyes and looked into the face of his enemy. It was a contorted mask of the Vulcan he had seen a minute ago. His eyes glowed with a mad fire. His lips bared his teeth as they twitched because of the intense emotions Vanis was experiencing. The Vulcan stared at him with disgust.

As if in trance, Trip moved his head slowly to the side. With all his might, he focused his eyes one last time, to see T'Pol. And he saw her. She just stood there. She didn't seem to be worried at all. She just stood there. Her face was completely blank.

He had greatly disappointed her, he realized. He had condemned her to a life in shame. He had been defeated without any serious resistance.

His gaze returned to Vanis. He idly wondered how the long the fight had lasted so far. A minute? Ten minutes? Ten seconds? He wouldn't know. He looked at the blade in his shoulder, observed it spin in his flesh. He didn't feel any pain. He was already dead.

But this was not how he wanted it to end. He would die fighting. Even if it didn't make a difference.

Suddenly he was wide awake! Reality returned to him alongside a massive adrenaline rush. The pain, the grunts of his enemy, the warmth of his blood, the smell, the heat — it all came back the moment he realized: His left fist still clasped his _lirpa_! He had not dropped it!

The reaction took only a split-second. Without any thought, Trip jerked the _lirpa_ upwards, released his grip, grabbed it again at the end with the straight blade, and hurled the other end at his enemy — accompanied by a battle cry louder even than his cries of pain had been.

For the Vulcan, the attack came absolutely unexpected. His mind had been clouded by rage and hatred, and it took him a moment to recognize that the human was still dangerous. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the saber racing towards his chest from the side. Instinctively, he threw himself to the ground in an attempt to dodge it. And this was his mistake, because all he achieved was that the blade did not hit him in the chest, but at the _neck_. And it decapitated him on the spot.

Unlike him, Trip had been prepared to kill for T'Pol.

********

When Trip regained consciousness, he found himself lying in the shadows of one of the larger boulders. He had no words to describe how he hurt. Through dark clouds he could he see T'Pol. He tried to say something to her, but his lips wouldn't budge.

»Don't move, Charles.«

He felt her hand at the back of his head, as she carefully lifted it to a slight angle and put a bottle of water to his lips, letting small drops of liquid run over them and into his mouth.

»A shuttle will arrive shortly and take us to a hospital, Charles. Be calm. You will live!«

He furiously tried to see T'Pol clearly, but his eyes wouldn't focus. After all they had been through, he wanted nothing more than to see her, and that he couldn't, annoyed him more than all the pain.

He tried to speak once more, but his words were barely audible.

»… marry you … T'Pol!«

That was all he could bring out.

»We have time, Charles.«

He shook his head _no_ with all the strength he could muster — and it hurt his shoulder immensely. T'Pol turned to the priestess, who had descended from the platform she had been standing on earlier.

»My champion wishes to complete the ceremony now, Priestess.«

The Vulcan looked at Tucker and raised an eyebrow. She doubted very much he would even hear her. Still, she crouched down next to him and spoke.

»Charles Tucker, you have prevailed in combat for possession of the female T'Pol. Do you wish to bond with she who requested the _kali-fi_?«

To her surprise, the human answered loud and clear before he fell unconscious again.

»Yes.«

********

»Where am I?«

»You are in my parents' house, Charles. You are safe.«

»How long was I gone?«

»You have slept for almost a day. The doctors in the hospital have given you a sedative.«

»Hospital?«

»You were unconscious the entire time, Charles. I was very concerned.«

Trip tried to raise from the bed, but T'Pol instantly stopped him by putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down.

»Stay in bed, Charles. It is late. You can get up tomorrow morning.«

»I love you so much, T'Pol!«

»I know.«

Trip groaned. »That is not the answer I wanted to hear, T'Pol.«

»It is the truth.«

»You know, for a moment I had thought you would stop being annoying once we are _married_.«

»We are not married, Charles.«

»What? That is not true!«

»Yes, it is.«

»No! The priestess asked me! I said _yes_!«

»The marriage has not been consummated yet.«

»Is that a come-on, T'Pol?«

»It is the truth. Under normal circumstances, we would have consummated our bond immediately after the _kun-ut kali-fi_. But unfortunately, you were in no condition to.«

»If we are not _yet_ married, what are we then?«

»I am your property, Charles.«

»T'Pol, are you certain they didn't give me any mind-altering drugs in that hospital? Or did they maybe give you some?«

»This is no time to be humorous, Charles. You have heard the priestess. You have won me in battle.«

»I don't want to _own_ you, T'Pol!«

»You do.«

»And that doesn't disturb you?«

»Why should it? It is part of my heritage, Charles. It is an honor for me to be claimed by you.«

»Okay … maybe I shouldn't see this from a human perspective.«

»Exactly.«

»Actually, I am quite fond of the idea. Whenever you start to nag, I can just tell you to shut up and you have to obey.«

»I was referring to legal busi…«

»Especially, when you give me another lecture about not flirting with other women.«

»What?«

»Remind me to talk to Ensign Meyers about that as soon as we get back to the ship.«

»You will NOT!«

»I am not married, T'Pol! I can do whatever I please. You said it yourself: the marriage hasn't been consummated.«

»_That_ can be remedied, Commander!«

To her credit, he had to admit that she was very gentle and careful. With his shoulder.

********

»Good morning, Commander Tucker. It appears, your wounds heal well?«

»Yes, Sir. The Vulcan physicians worked wonders.«

»That is pleasant to hear. T'Pol was very … irrational while you were unconscious.«

»Speaking of T'Pol … Since I am, uh, married to your daughter, would you mind calling me _Trip_?«

»Not at all, Trip. Especially, since our daughter has specifically informed us that this would be out of question.«

»Of course,« T'Pol's mother added, »you will continue to address us as _Sir_ and _Madam_, Trip?«

»Of course, Ma'am.«

Trip really loved T'Pol's parents.

»We have noticed that the emotional attachment between you and our daughter is quite strong, Trip.«

»It is, Sir.«

»Yes …« T'Pol's father went on. »It is refreshing to witness how you two are able to forget the world around you.«

»Do we?«

»You do! For instance, it appears you and my daughter both forgot how sensitive our hearing is. Quite unusual.«

And all the blood left Trip's face in less than a nanosecond.

»Indeed.« T'Pol's mother took over tormenting him. »Now that you are _officially_ married, congratulations are in order, Trip.«

»I … We …«

»Consider yourself fortunate we witnessed the proceedings, Trip. If there hadn't been any witnesses, you would have to repeat the ritual!«

Now, his blood returned to his face in less than a nanosecond.

»What do you think, S'Ter?«

»I thought it was _cute_, T'Pon.«

»Why, you are right. It was. Trip? Are you alright?«

»Uh …«

»Are you embarrassed?«

»No! No, not at all, Ma'am.«

»You sure look like it.«

»Perhaps I should find T'Pol. Do you know where she is?«

»Of course. We have sent her outside.«

»Oh? Why that?«

»We weren't certain whether you'd like to keep her in the house, Trip.«

»Excuse me?«

»You know. She is your property now. We thought it would be best if she learned where her place is.«

»You are joking, right?«

»Not at all. You are in an enviable position now, Trip. Do not let her talk you out of it! I have listened to my wife just _once_, 127 years ago, and look where it got me.«

»I should really find T'Pol.«

********

»T'Pol, have your parents sent you outside?«

»No. Why should they?«

»Nothing. Just wondering.«

********

»What do you think, T'Pon? Should we tell our daughter and her husband the story of our _kun-ut kali-fi_?«

»Of course not! It will be much more amusing if they don't know.«

********

»We have never talked about our future, T'Pol.«

»Indeed. You have not brought the topic up _once_ in 4,536 hours of involvement.«

»Right. But I do it now.«

»Because you have no other choice.«

»Seriously, T'Pol, if you had just _told_ me how important this was for you, I would have. I would have married you on the spot!«

»So you claim.«

»The only reason I did not is because I didn't want to push you.«

»How can you _push me_ by speaking about the future?«

»Well, you hadn't exactly brought the topic up either. I assumed, you didn't want to talk about it.«

»That is ridiculous, Charles.«

»So you claim. How could I have known you even remotely considered marrying me?«

»You had plenty of evidence of my affection.«

»T'Pol, in a human relationship things don't work that way. It's quite a step from being intimate to being husband and wife.«

»On Vulcan, it is the other way round, Charles.«

»Yes. Now I understand that.«

»Perhaps you should learn more about Vulcan culture, Charles. Then you can better understand me.«

»You are right. And I have been wondering whether we shouldn't live on Vulcan.«

»What? No!«

»Why not?«

»You wouldn't like it here.«

»I do like it here.«

»You don't even know the planet.«

»That is the point, T'Pol.«

»Wouldn't you rather live on Earth?«

»How can I learn about Vulcan culture on Earth?«

»Why do you want to learn more about Vulcan culture?«

»Are you nuts? Just a minute ago, you told me I should.«

»I told you, you should learn to better understand _me_, Charles.«

»And you are Vulcan.«

»I am an individual.«

»T'Pol, right now, I don't understand you at all. Would you please stop talking in riddles? What do _you_ want?«

T'Pol said nothing.

»Look. It is me. Commander Tucker. Your husband. If you don't tell even _me_ what you would like to do, how do you expect it will ever happen?«

»I wish to live on Earth.«

»Aaargh! T'Pol, I would _love_ to! Why haven't you told me this, like, six MONTHS ago?«

»How could I have known you even remotely considered living on Earth with me, Charles?«

Trip looked at her dumbfounded. He would never understand this woman. And just to prove himself wrong, he suddenly did!

»Oh my god. T'Pol, you are wonderful when you are stubborn, you know that? If every problem were as simple to fix as yours, I'd be out of work as an engineer!«

»I beg your pardon?«

»You will see. Give me a minute to fetch something. Don't move!«

********

»Alright. Do me favor and don't be annoying for just a moment, T'Pol. This is important to me.«

»Why are you kneeling?«

»What have I just told you?«

********

»Let's start this over, T'Pol. The mood is pretty important for it to work.«

»I don't experience moods, Charles.«

»_T'POL!_«

********

»If you interrupt me one more time, T'Pol, I swear to god, I will freak out.«

»W—«

»Don't even think about it! By sheer coincidence, I happen to have a little gift for you. I have wanted to give it to you for quite a while, but the occasion never really arose. So I brought it with me to Vulcan. You could say, I hoped an occasion _would_ arise.«

Trip produced a small box, opened it, knelt down before T'Pol, and offered it to her. There was a golden ring in it.

THE END


End file.
